


Day Five: Part of the Family

by firstdegreefangirl



Series: Christopher Diaz is a National Hero Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Team as Family, posting from mobile so I’ll update this part later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: Christopher’s birthday is coming up and he wants the whole family to celebrate.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Christopher Diaz is a National Hero Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 255





	Day Five: Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, again. This is yesterday’s prompt, I just didn’t get it over here until now. But this was a delight to write!

“Buck!” Christopher looks up as soon as his friend comes through the front door. “Guess what’s in a week?” 

“Hmmm …" Buck taps his chin, pretending to think deeply. “Uh, is it a new episode of Chopped?” 

“No! My birthday! I’ll be 10!” 

“What? No, it’s not already your birthday again, is it? There’s no way you’ve been nine for a whole year.”

“Yeah-huh!” He grins at Buck’s teasing. “We’re having a special dinner with Abuela and Pepa and everything! And then on the weekend, Dad said I could have 10 people from my class over, since that’s how old I’ll be!” 

“Oh, that’s why he wanted to know if I was free Saturday afternoon.” Buck looks over at Eddie, who’s wandering in from the kitchen. 

“I told you it was for his party, and you asked if you could help blow up balloons the night before.” Eddie rolls his eyes and sits down between Buck and Chris on the couch. 

“Well yeah, but you didn’t tell me it was his birthday party!” Buck winks at Eddie, cluing him in to the joke.

“It is! And it’s my birthday dinner too! With-with …" he trails off. “Dad, what’s the cake again?” 

“ _Tres leches_ , kiddo. You wanted the creamy one with the cherries on it, right?”

“Yeah!” His face lights up with an idea and he looks at Eddie again. “Dad, can Bucky come too?” 

The room goes quiet for a moment, and Buck can’t read the look on Eddie’s face. They haven’t told Christopher that they’re dating yet, so he doesn’t have any reason to think Buck wouldn’t want to be there. But Buck doesn’t want to impose, isn’t sure if they’re up to meeting-the-family yet.

(Not that he hasn’t already met them, but meeting your friend’s family and your boyfriend’s family feel like two very different sets of stakes. He remembers how nervous Maddie was to introduce him to Chimney, even though he’d already known Chim for over a year, and isn’t sure that he wants to push Eddie into that if he’s not ready yet.

Especially on his kid’s birthday.)

“Oh, I don’t know,” Buck breaks the silence. “It sounds like a family party. Besides, I’ll be at the big party on Saturday, now that I know it’s for your birthday.” He tries to bring the levity back, find the lighthearted groove they were in before. 

“Dad always says that family is the people you choose.” Christopher looks between them both. “Why can’t you be part of the family?” 

“Well …" Buck stares at Eddie, waiting for him to jump in and save him.

“Yeah, man.” Eddie finally looks back at him. “Of course you’re part of the family. If you’re free Wednesday, I’m sure Abuela would be happy to add another plate.”

He says it like it’s not turning Buck’s world on its axis, like there’s no room for argument.

It is though. It’s changing everything. 

There isn’t room for argument though, not when Chris and Eddie are both looking at him like that. He’s never been able to say no to Chris, and they all know it. Everything else aside, he’ll go anywhere Christopher asks him to, go along with anything he comes up with.

“If you’re sure,” he looks at Eddie, then down to Chris. “Then I suppose I can clear my _incredibly busy_ social calendar.”

“YES!” Christopher cheers and launches himself across Eddie to throw his arms around Buck’s neck at the same time as Eddie replies.

“I’m sure your sofa will miss you terribly.” He rolls his eyes, but feels Buck brush their hands together and smiles. “Besides, if Abuela found out that you’d turned down an invite for her cooking, I don’t know that she’d ever forgive you.” 

It’s the last thing Eddie says about it until all three of them are tucked in bed that night, Christopher passed out before Buck could finish the next chapter of Harry Potter. He’d worn himself out over the course of the evening, telling Buck all about the food Abuela was going to cook and the special toys he only gets to play with at her house, and how excited he is for Buck to see the bedroom he sleeps in there when he spends the night. 

Buck responded to every bit of it with just as much enthusiasm as Christopher, and he’s still smiling when Eddie pulls him into his arms under the covers. 

“So … part of the family?” He’s trying to play it cool, but there’s a hint of hesitation in his voice to match the pounding of his heart. “You’re sure? I know it’s only been a few months, and Chris doesn’t even know yet–”

“He can tell.” Eddie’s voice is steady, a whisper that echoes off the walls of the otherwise silent room. “Maybe we haven’t told him we’re dating, but he knows how much you care. That’s the important part. And he’s right, Buck. Family’s the people you choose, the ones who are there for you. By that definition, you’re way more family than some of our actual blood relatives.” 

“Yeah?” Buck smiles up at him, resting his chin on Eddie’s chest. “And you’re sure I can come to dinner Wednesday?”

“It’s Chris’s birthday, he’s in charge of the invites.” Eddie shrugs. “But even if he weren’t, yes. You keep loving us like this, and it’ll become a requirement, not an invitation.” 

“I think I can work with that.” Buck murmurs, snuggling in closer and sighing. “’Long as you keep saying I’m part of the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and everyone is staying safe and healthy!  
> xoxo


End file.
